Révélation
by Aiko's feather
Summary: est si pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Severus Rogue ressentait ce sentiment appelait Jalousie . Va-t-il encore une fois perdre la fille qu'il aime au profit d'un autre homme ? où justement cette fois-ci il bougera et montera que cette femme est à lui ? Venais me lire et vous serais toute l'histoire de ce sentiment appeler Jalousie.


Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la guerre entre le bien et le mal malgré que le bien ait gagné, il n'était pas moins qu'ils avaient eu énormément de pertes de leurs côtés.

Après avoir fait le deuil, tous avaient participés pour remettre le monde magique sur pied, le chemin de traverse avait été reconstruit, les boutiques aussi quant au château de Poudlard en six mois de dur labeur celui-ci était aujourd'hui comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eut. Comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, ni que personnes avaient péries dans ce parc aussi magnifique qu'il était.

Alors qu'Hermione Granger avait voulu terminer son année de septième ses deux meilleurs amis eux n'avaient souhaités qu'une chose s'éloigner de ce château remplit de souvenirs aussi joyeux que triste, Harry lui avait pris le chemin d'Auror et aujourd'hui il était un Auror confirmé et partait souvent en mission alors que sa femme Ginny Weasley jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch les Harpies de Holyhead.

Ron de son côté lui avait fini par rejoindre son frère George Weasley qui avait continué à travailler à la boutique de farces et attrapes après le décès de son jumeau malgré le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Lavande le jeune homme ne voulait pas tout de suite se marier ce que comprenait sa compagne.

Hermione Granger elle avait continué ses études pour devenir professeur lorsqu'elle eut son diplôme McGonagall, qui était devenue directrice de Poudlard l'embaucha comme professeur de métamorphose et depuis trois ans la jeune femme enseignait avec bonheur aux côtés de son compagnon de vie.

En effet la jeune femme partageait la vie d'un autre professeur, un grand sorcier qui avait été innocenté et blanchit part la communauté magique. Au début aucun des deux ne pouvaient se voir en peinture jusqu'à une soirée où le désir avait pris le dessus et ils s'étaient sautés dessus l'un comme l'autre, au petit matin aucun des deux n'avaient dit un mot puis les mois étaient passés jusqu'au jour où ils se sont rendu compte de leur amour et se décidèrent à tout s'avouer.

Depuis six mois ce couple faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître car cela était trop récent puis surtout l'homme en question ne voulait pas se montrer publiquement aux yeux du monde pour lui la jeune brune allait vite tomber amoureuse d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais cela était sans compter l'amour que la brunette lui portait.

Il était minuit quand une jeune femme marcha d'un pas pressé en direction des cachots étant la plus silencieuse possible lorsqu'elle arriva devant un tableau qui représentait un homme au visage triste entouré de serpents la jeune femme donna le mot de passe et entra en vitesse, lorsque la jeune femme mit le pied dans la salle son regard tomba directement sur l'homme assis dans son fauteuil un livre à la main. Habillé d'une chemise blanche qui laissa à la vue de tous un torse musclé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir de costume à cet instant la brune dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle s'approcha doucement sachant que l'homme savait qu'elle se trouvait là puis l'enlaça par l'arrière, sa tête trouva sa place dans le cou de l'homme tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur le torse nu de l'homme, tout deux restèrent comme cela quelques minutes appréciant le silence puis la jeune femme se releva pour se poser sur les genoux de son homme.

« Comment a été ta journée ? »

L'homme posa l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et fit de petit cercle sur sa peau douce tandis que son autre main alla se poser sur la taille de la brune, on pouvait voir tout son amour pour la jeune femme dans son regard sombre.

« Comme d'habitude, des cornichons, des points en moins. Et toi ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit puis posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme tout en humant son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

« Fatiguant, à croire que les élèves font tout pour nous rendre fous. »

L'homme eut un sourire narquois, lui qui était professeur depuis des années comprenait très bien ce que sa compagne voulait dire, mais ce qui le fit le plus sourire fut qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

D'humeur câline l'homme remonta sa main plus haut sur la cuisse de son amante et commença ses caresses ce qui provoqua des frissons chez la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un soupire, l'homme fit un rictus puis lança d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

« As-tu froid Hermione ? »

Hermione se remit droite et fixa son homme dans les yeux puis s'approcha de ses lèvres pour souffler un air chaud sur les lèvres de l'homme tout en caressant le torse de celui-ci ce qui à son tour lui provoqua un frisson.

« Si moi j'ai froid alors toi tu es gelé n'est-ce pas mon cher. »

L'homme lui lança un regard noir ce qui fit rire doucement Hermione elle savait que ce regard n'était pas réellement aussi méchant qu'il le prétendait. Il n'aimait juste pas perdre, d'un coup elle l'embrassa amoureusement en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de l'homme.

Tout en l'embrassant, l'homme la serra contre lui et caressa son corps aux formes avantageuses, lorsque l'homme mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione celle-ci soupira de bien-être et se dégagea de lui pour planter son regard noisette dans celui noir de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'homme posa son livre est attrapa Hermione sous les genoux pour la porter comme une princesse tout en la conduisant à leur lit, lorsqu'il la déposa il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle ce fut seulement quand ils se séparèrent que la jeune fille soupira heureuse dans les bras de son homme.

« Je t'aime Severus »

Severus entendu son cœur louper un battement comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Hermione lui murmurer ces mots, il aimait la brunette plus que tout au monde cette femme était devenue son monde à lui.

Après la guerre alors qu'il avait été blessé par le serpent de Voldemort Hermione lui était venue en aide et l'avait emmené à sainte mangouste, si au début Severus avait pensé qu'il allait partir à Azkaban il n'en fut rien au contraire, aux yeux de tous il était un héros et tout cela grâce au trio d'or.

Il les avait haïs, voulait leur mort mais rapidement Severus s'était rendu compte que les trois adolescents ne voulaient rien de sa part, jamais ils n'étaient venus lui demander quoi que ce soit, même pas Potter était venu lui parler après avoir vu ses souvenirs, puis Severus avait d'abord paniqué Potter avait-il montré ses souvenirs aux deux autres ? Le professeur s'était vite rendu compte qu'en réalité Potter avait tout gardé pour lui. Alors petit à petit Severus s'était détendu et avait repris son traintrain, McGonagall qui était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avait voulut à tout prix que Severus reprenne son poste. De son côté l'homme qui n'avait plus rien avait accepté pour ensuite perdre pied rapidement en voyant qui avait remplacé sa directrice dans sa matière.

Au début Severus en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'ancienne Gryffondor entre les remarques sinistres, les reproches, les allusions sur sa manière d'enseigner. Mais alors qu'Hermione supportait tout cela un soir elle en eut assez et alla trouver Severus pour ensuite faire éclater toute sa rancœur, sa colère et sa haine au visage de son ancien professeur, ce fut à cet instant que tout changea pour les deux, à cet instant tous deux se rendirent compte d'une chose : le désir l'amour voilà ce qui résumait ces deux personnes qui se complétaient bien.

Severus fut le premier à embrasser la brunette qui fut d'abord étonnée et eu le réflexe de le rejeter mais rapidement elle répondit avec passion à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, en effet Hermione nourrissait des sentiments profonds pour cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse à force de l'observer.

Pour en revenir à cet instant de tendresse entre les deux amants Severus lança à nouveau un regard remplit de l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione en l'embrassant amoureusement pour ensuite l'entrainer pour une nuit remplit de tendresse et d'amour qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Il fut six heures trente du matin quand les deux professeurs se réveillèrent enlaçés dans les draps de soie de Severus, alors qu'Hermione se calla un peu plus contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle prit la parole d'une voix encore endormie.

« Bonjour, faut qu'on soit dans la grande salle pour sept heures ordre du professeur McGonagall. »

Severus grogna un peu puis tout deux se levèrent et se préparèrent rapidement pour ensuite partir en direction de la grande salle, éloignés l'un et de l'autre après tout personne ne savaient pour eux et cela leur convenaient parfaitement. Severus remis son masque de glace sur son visage tandis qu'Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents un peu éloignée de son homme.

La grande salle était animée par les bruits des élèves alors que les professeurs, eux discutaient entre eux, tout en surveillant leurs élèves aux moindres afflux de soucis, d'un coup McGonagall se leva et prit la parole qui donna le silence dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir une star de Quidditch pour qu'elle discute avec vous de ce sport et vous propose un match de sélection. En effet cette année à lieu une sélection de Quidditch pour recruter les meilleurs de nos joueurs dans l'espoir de gagner un match qui fera connaitre les blasons de Poudlard, je vous demanderai de bien vous tenir et de faire de votre mieux. Maintenant je vous prie d'accueillir notre star. »

Hermione avait écouté le discours de sa directrice et haussa les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir à Poudlard parler de Quidditch ? A sa connaissance, seul Ginny jouait dans une équipe connue malheureusement elle n'était pas en Angleterre en ce moment, alors de qui pouvait il s'agir ? Elle lança un regard vers son compagnon mais celui-ci était plongé dans son assiette et Hermione soupira.

D'un coup son regard se figea en voyant un homme grand, musclé, brun nul doute de qui il s'agissait pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant sa quatrième année. Merlin mais que venait il faire à Poudlard ! Elle sentit le regard de Severus sur elle mais n'osa pas affronter son regard elle préféra fixer le nouveau venu tandis que la directrice reprit la parole.

« Je vous présente Viktor Krum ! Pour ceux qui le connaisse vous savez déjà qui il est, pour les autres, sachez que monsieur Krum est un joueur de Quidditch, c'est lui qui va vous sélectionner. Sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Alors que les élèves reprirent les discutions entre eux mais cette fois sur le nouveau venu, Viktor avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs et leur souhaita le bonjour, se fut seulement quand son regard tomba sur Hermione qu'il la fixa d'un air de déjà-vu. Il était vrai qu'elle avait énormément changée depuis sa quatrième année, ses cheveux plein de nœud étaient aujourd'hui de belles boucles brunes tombant en cascade dans son dos, les rondeurs de son adolescence étaient aujourd'hui un corps plus avantageux, de jolies formes ainsi que de jolies jambes ornées ce corps, ses yeux noisettes étaient aussi brillants qu'une étoile tombée du ciel. A cet instant Viktor la trouvait encore plus belle qu'à l'époque où il l'avait invité au bal.

Sans aucune gêne il prit place aux côtés de la brune tout en poussant un peu Severus qui se retenait de lui lancer un regard noir, rapidement Viktor attrapa la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baise main cela devant tout le monde, nul doute qu'Hermione fut gênée par ce geste. Du moins déplacé devant autant de monde.

« Hermione quel plaisir de te revoir, tu es magnifique. Déjà que tu l'étais en quatrième aujourd'hui tu es une femme divinement belle. Comment vas-tu ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, déjà car le Viktor Krum qui se trouvait devant n'avait plus aucun accent incompréhensible comme à époque puis par sa façon de la complimenter. Cela lui donna des frissons, pas des frissons de plaisir loin de là c'était plutôt des frissons d'égorgement face à cet homme qu'elle avait brièvement fréquenté. Elle sentie le regard de Severus sur elle mais surtout elle le sentait se retenir de sauter sur l'homme qui avait pris place à ses côtés, Hermione se mordit la joue, elle adorait quand son homme était jaloux, mais à cet instant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était que Severus reste calme et de se détacher de Viktor.

« Viktor, je vois que tu as aussi changé. Je vais très bien et toi-même ? »

Hermione se sentait bizarre auprès de Viktor. Comme si son corps voulait le fuir, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui prêta pas plus d'importance quand il commença à parler de lui ainsi que son choix de carrière.

La jeune femme essaya de donner le change de cette maudite conversation malheureusement elle n'arriva pas à grand-chose venant à son salut la cloche sonna la fin du repas m'étant un terme à ces quelques minutes qui lui parut être des heures, rapidement la jeune fille se leva et salua ses collègues tout en échangeant un regard avec son homme.

Alors qu'elle fut dans les escaliers l'emmenant à son appartement elle se fit interpeller par une voix d'homme qui la fit se raidir que lui voulait-il encore ? Prenant sur elle Hermione se força à sourire et se retourna sur Viktor qui courrait dans sa direction.

« Oui Viktor ? »

A cet instant Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose, partir loin d'ici et rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement Viktor en avait décidé autrement car à peine la jeune femme s'était retourné vers lui qu'il fut face a elle souriant. Hermione, à ce moment précis, se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ce qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque avait été sans aucun doute de l'admiration ainsi que de la joie qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle, alors que Ron lui-même ne la voyait pas comme une fille à l'époque.

Alors qu'elle fut dans ses pensées Hermione repris pied avec la réalité quand elle sentie sa main entrer en contact avec une autre main chaude son regard tomba sur la main de Viktor sur la sienne et celle-ci se raidie soudainement.

« Hermione serais-tu libre demain pour aller boire un verre ? »

Voilà ce que redoutait Hermione, elle ne voulait pas que Viktor se fasse de mauvaises idées, mais Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de leur couple, il ne se sentait pas prêt à se montrer au monde alors refuser cette invitation sans aucune raison serait pas correcte. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus sortir l'excuse des devoirs en retard. Ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle s'exprima.

« D'accord Viktor, envoies moi une note avec l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Hermione fit demi-tour tout en se maudissant nul doute que Severus n'allait pas juste rester assis et dire oui à cette sortie, la jeune femme sentait déjà une dispute arriver.


End file.
